


You're Sleeping in My Bed (Messin' with My Head)

by TheGaySmurf



Series: Life Is the Moments We Make (The Seconds We Take) [10]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaySmurf/pseuds/TheGaySmurf
Summary: Prompt:  "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"





	You're Sleeping in My Bed (Messin' with My Head)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for @couchpanini on Tumblr.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> Fic Title: "In My Bed" - Dru Hill

“Shhh…” Waverly whispers, placing a finger against Nicole’s lips.  “Do you hear that?”

Nicole tilts her head to the side, straining as she listens.  There’s a low groan as the aged wood creaks and settles against the prairie wind that whips around the homestead.  But other than the occasional protest of the walls around them, she hears nothing in the growing darkness of the waning dusk.

“I don’t…”  Nicole frowns, focusing her attention back on Waverly.  “I can’t hear anything.”

“Exactly!” Waverly squeals, startling Nicole enough that she takes half a step back.  Waverly bounces on the balls of her feet, and Nicole doesn’t miss the way her eyes are dancing now in the fading light.  “Since no one else was in the Black Badge office when we left the station, I figured they’d all be here.”  She takes a step closer to Nicole again.  “But it looks like I was wrong.  I think we might finally have the house to ourselves for a while.”

“Oh,” Nicole says dumbly as Waverly’s fingers begin to dance along the column of her throat and down the top of her exposed sternum where the zipper on her uniform shirt is pulled low.  _“Oh,”_ she says again, a slow grin finally breaking across her features as she reaches out to circle her arms around Waverly’s waist and pull her closer.

“It’s been a while,” Waverly mumbles against the underside of Nicole’s chin.  “Too long.” 

If there’s one thing about Purgatory, it’s that it never stops moving at the speed of light.  Between vengeful Revenants and spiteful demons and crazy cultists, something is always wreaking havoc in the otherwise sleepy town.  It’s hard to find a moment’s worth of peace, and when they do, it’s even harder to find a moment _alone._  

“I believe we have some lost time to make up for, Officer,” Waverly says, her voice dangerously low.

“And what solution would you propose, Miss Earp?” Nicole asks, dipping her head low.  Waverly winds her arms up around her neck, pulling her even closer.

“Take me to bed, Nicole,” Waverly breathes against her lips, her fingers threading through Nicole’s hair.

“Yes, ma’am,” Nicole mumbles, finally closing the last distance between them.  Waverly’s mouth is warm and her tongue is hot and Nicole can feel the fire igniting in her chest. 

She reaches down and grabs Waverly by the backs of her thighs, hoisting her up until she can lock her legs around Nicole’s waist.  They moan and sigh and giggle a little as Nicole stumbles up the stairs, stopping every so often to press Waverly against the wall with her whole body until neither of them can catch their breath.

After far longer than it should have taken, Nicole fumbles blindly with the doorknob to Waverly’s room until it finally gives and she can kick it open unceremoniously with her foot.  She closes the door behind them by pinning Waverly against it, her mouth dropping to Waverly’s heaving chest, now exposed after Waverly shed her shirt somewhere along the way.

She spins them around, intent on finding the bed, when she nearly trips over something lying in the middle of the floor.

“What the…” she mutters, setting Waverly down gently before one of them ends up hurt.  She squints in the low light, her eyes coming to rest on a familiar boot.  “Is that…” she frowns, but before she can fully process what she’s seeing, a soft snore – more of a snort, really – followed by a loud grunt, makes both of them jump.

“Fudgenuggets!” Waverly yelps, clutching at her mostly bare chest and pressing herself firmly into Nicole’s side, clinging tightly to her waist.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Nicole asks, dumbfounded, after another snorting grunt.

“Wynonna!” Waverly shouts, and the snoring lump in her bed finally jerks awake, bolting upright.

“I’m armed!” Wynonna yells instinctually, flailing her arms around like she’s searching for something.  She finally pulls an object out from under the pillow next to her.

…Her other boot.

She frowns and shrugs and aims it around the room like a gun anyway.

“You picked the wrong room, asshole!” she warns again.

“Wynonna…” Waverly tries again, pinching the bridge of her nose.  “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Wynonna reaches over to flick the bedside lamp on, and Nicole immediately wishes she hadn’t.  Scattered around the floor of Waverly’s room are the rest of Wynonna’s clothes.  Her leather jacket.  Her ripped jeans.  Her _Mustaches & Whiskey Make Me Frisky_ t-shirt.

Her bra.

Her _underwear…_

Wynonna is in Waverly’s bed, stark naked, and now that she’s sitting up with the light on, the sheet has pooled around her waist, leaving practically _nothing_ to the imagination.

Nicole squeezes her eyes shut and turns away.

“Whatsa matter, Haughtstuff?” Wynonna drawls, a mischievous lilt in her voice.  “Don’t like what you see?”

“Wynonna…” Nicole groans, still averting her eyes, trying to fight the heat that’s creeping across her cheeks.

“I think I broke your girlfriend, baby girl.”  Wynonna smirks at Waverly, making no attempt to cover herself.

“Wynonna…” Waverly tries again.  “Why.  Are you naked.  _In my bed.”_

“Uhh…”  Wynonna looks around the room again, shrugging her shoulders sheepishly.  “I must have gotten the wrong room when the boys brought me home earlier.”

Waverly’s eyes go wide, and even Nicole’s head snaps back around at that.

“Did you…” Waverly chokes.  _“In my bed?!”_

“No!” Wynonna blanches.  “No.  No, no, no.  I don’t want ginger cooties!”

Nicole lets out an exasperated gasp, offended, her jaw hanging open.

Wynonna just winks and waggles her eyebrows until Nicole flips her off. 

“We never get a day off, Wave,” she whines.  “I just wanted to have a good time and unwind a bit.  Me and the boys killed a bottle of Jack at Shorty’s.  Well…” she frowns, thinking.  “Mostly me.  Anyway.  There was whiskey.  And then they brought me home.”

“But you didn’t…?” Waverly asks, wrinkling her nose.

“No,” Wynonna sighs wistfully.  “Doc was too broody and Dolls had a stick up his ass like he always does,” she complains, rolling her eyes.  "I offered to remove it for him, bu-"

“So you _would_ have," Waverly cuts her off.   _"In my bed,”_  she repeats through her teeth.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t have said _no,”_ Wynonna teases, flipping her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

Nicole shudders and Waverly makes fake retching noises.

 _“Get.  Out.  Of.  My.  Bed!”_ Waverly hollers, stomping her foot as she points at the door.

“And take your cooties with you!” Nicole adds indignantly, scooping up Wynonna’s clothes from the floor and pulling the door open so she can fling them out into the hall.

“Sure, guys.”  A devious smirk slowly spreads over Wynonna’s face.  “Whatever you say.”  She tosses aside what’s left of the sheet and saunters toward the door, making sure to step right between Waverly and Nicole on the way.

Nicole makes a slight choking noise, but Waverly just shoves her further into the hall.

“Oooo…  so tense!  You’d better do something about that, Haughtdog.”

Nicole slams the door behind her, resting her forehead against the back of it and letting out a long, low groan when she hears Wynonna cackling all the way down the hall.

Waverly slips up next to her, leaning into her side again.

“Next time,” she sighs wearily, “we’re staying at your place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading. I am always up for questions and discussions.
> 
> You can find me on both Twitter and Tumblr: @iamthegaysmurf


End file.
